robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
51 Franchise
The 51 Franchise is a ROBLOXiwood film series consisting of the films taking place in the Alien in 51 universe. The films are produced by Arrestare Films and Legacy Studios. The first film in the franchise was Alien in 51, and was expected to be follow by Before 51, a prequel, until it was cancelled in 2013. A reboot of the franchise, The Alien in 51 (Reboot), was announced in September 2014. Plot The franchise revolves around a civil war between two groups of aliens from the planet Pepar. Installments Alien in 51 The original idea for Alien in 51 was created in 2008, and after three years of trying to get filming off the ground, Tompengu finally took it to his friend Koprio. Koprio created a film studio Arrestare Films, and filming took place. Pre-Production started in June 2011, with filming taking place July-December 2011. Alien in 51 was released January 1, 2012 to positive reviews. Before 51 Arrestare Films shutdown in 2012, with the idea of a sequel to Alien up in the air. In the summer of 2012, OliveAbuse, a set designer for Arrestare, came to Tompengu with the idea of a new studio, Legacy Studios. After deliberating what the first movie would be, Tompengu came up with the idea for an origin story. Pre-Production started in July 2012, and the sets were built until November, while effects and costume were worked on from December onward. Production stalled in June, and only July 6th, thecapcomFreak was given control of the franchise. Yet, Capcom retired from filmmaking in October 2013, leaving the sequel cancelled. The Alien in 51 (Reboot) On September 13th, 2014, Tompengu announced that Legacy Studios would be rebooting the franchise with a remake of Alien in 51. The film, while staying true to the original premise, would feature new plot points and several different changes to the original story. ThecapcomFreak would take over the role of Ryder Moore and Tompengu would play General Joseph. The film had been in pre-production since June 2014, and filming began in September 2014. Main Characters Reception "Alien in 51" was met with positive reception. Awards The 2012 ROBLOX Film Awards The 2013 ROBLOX Film Awards (no results) The film was also nominated for several 2013 ROBLOX Film Awards, including Best Picture and Best Character (General Joseph), but the awards were not given out. Future In 2013, Tompengu said it would be "unlikely" for another 51 movie to be made, stating they had no idea where to go from the end of Alien in 51. However, after announcing the reboot to Alien in 51, Tompengu has mentioned to several directors that he would like to see the franchise continue on with him writing the scripts, but letting other directors handle the film. About the continuation, Tompengu said, "General Joseph created a domino effect in this universe we imagined. He will always be a driving force in the franchise, and Ryder Moore will always be involved, but we have to remember that other planets were involved". Category:Movie Series